


It's A Scene and We're Out Here In Plain Sight

by bixenboye



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Implied niam - Freeform, Jealous Zayn, M/M, Mutual Pining, Niall being a cutie, Niam - Friendship, Oblivious Niall, One Direction One Shot, liam being helpful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixenboye/pseuds/bixenboye
Summary: Where Zayn becomes jealous of Niall and Liam and NiallandLiam...





	It's A Scene and We're Out Here In Plain Sight

It's A Scene And We're Out Here In Plain Sight

It wasn't that Zayn was jealous. It definitely isn't because of that.

It was just that Niall was being all touchy-feely and at the wrong person. Liam.

Zayn knows it's stupid. How he feels a pang of jealousy (was that jealousy or over protectiveness?) when he sees Niall perched atop Liam's lap or even attached to his hip (either of those two). And the way Liam envelops Niall in his arms as if he's his own. Zayn sees red and his knuckles turn white from gripping the armrest like his life depends on it. And today was no exception.

"So, Zayn..." Harry's slow voice booms around the spacious room. All heads turn to look at him.

Zayn instinctively releases his hand from its restraint and faces Harry with confusion. "What?!" He doesn't mean to sound snappy and cold but it sure sounded that way.

Niall flinches and Liam, upon seeing the movement, presses into Niall even further. As if they aren't close enough. And Zayn held back from pulling Niall away from Liam and strangling the Wolverhampton boy himself.

"How're you and Perrie?" Once again, Harry interrupts Zayn from his deathly stare (oh no, wait, "glare" is the right word). Zayn shrugs half-heartedly, not knowing what to answer.

Sure, he and Perrie were a (cough) couple (wait, scratch that -- fake couple) and even if they were in a serious relationship, he would never answer that question. Because who was he kidding? His heart is in Niall's hands. And pretty soon, his whole world will turn around Niall.

They go on dates, yes, but just for publicity matters and management issues. Zayn dates Perrie and she dates him so their careers would skyrocket to the top. Apparently, the paparazzi and the media wants fresh news to be posted in Internet sites and newspaper stands, and what better way to give them what they want by having two British and famous celebs to date each other in public places where everyone could see them?

However, they are great friends (or as Zayn described them to be) and they tend to hang out and chill whenever they can. She's cute and cheerful, just like a ball of sunshine thrown in the plain, old darkness. She can be a bit of a drama queen at times (but who doesn't?) but she can be the best friend a guy could ask for. 

There was this one time that Zayn had to go to her to calm down because it seemed that he and Niall had a fight. It was a cold night and the storm seemed to add up to the situation. Zayn had shown up with a drenched body; his clothes were sticking to his skin and his boots were all muddy from when he was running. He was ushered inside and was given a cup of tea before he told her everything and she didn't even interrupt once between his storytelling. 

If he looks back at it now, he'd probably be in love with the blonde; what, with her great personality and an attractive face, you'd probably think he's falling for her now with the time they spend together. But no, that isn't even possible because his heart already belongs to another blonde that happens to be in the band with him.

Zayn sighs loudly. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. He swears it was just a teeny bit affection between mates when they first met as a band in X-Factor. But eventually, he had to fall for him along the way.

"So anything you might wanna share about how Perrie is in bed?" Louis being the curious little shit he is, interrupts Zayn from his deep thinking with a really inappropriate question. The Doncaster boy wiggles his eyebrows cheekily, which makes Zayn roll his eyes.

"She sleeps Louis". Zayn chuckles when he sees the scowl on Louis' face.

"You know what I mean." Louis grumbles.

Zayn just looks away, dodging the question and sighs in relief when Harry starts up a conversation about his newest collection of bandanas in his apartment. He totally misses a certain Irishman's brokenhearted look on his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The second time Zayn feels anger in his veins is when he attends a party. It doesn't turn out great.

Louis' soccer friends (some that made Harry jealous) decides to throw a party that resembles that of college frat house parties. The front porch is expectedly littered with burnt cigarettes and blue plastic cups with half-filled beer and vodka. And the inside is even messier.

Languid kisses are shared between seemingly horny couples, along with rough pushes against brick walls and spit-sharing snogs that could put French kissers to shame. The house smells of pot and beer and sweat and an extremely filthy smell that Zayn couldn't figure out. Some loud indie's rock band's music is blaring across the speakers so loudly that one would think the neighbors would probably call the cops or something (actually , no one seems to mind because it's a party and aren't parties supposed to be this loud?).Thankfully, tables and glass windows aren't smashed and broken to a million pieces. 

Zayn vows to find any one of his bandmates (he is kind of hoping he'll find Niall but that's against the point) so he could probably have a ride home and he'll spend his night curled up with a good book.

Unfortunately, he finds Louis and Harry in a little drunk game of truth or dare and when he convinces them to even leave the house, they just shrug and continue with their little immature game.

Zayn leaves anyway, because even if he had somehow convinced them to give him a ride home, they will probably end up in an accident, considering the state they are in.

So if Louis and Harry can't get him home, then it's Niall because he can't ask Liam after seeing him with Niall and acting a little cozy with him. He just can't.

Thus, his search for the blonde Irishman begins.

His eyes are frantically searching for any signs of the lad he is looking for but he doesn't find any. His heart almost jumps out of his chest when he spots a tuft of blonde hair by the doorway and immediately makes his way to the blonde. But just when he reaches his hand out to tap the person on the shoulder, the stranger turns around. Zayn's breath hitches in his throat, only to find that the stranger isn't Niall. He's kind of thankful in some way that the stranger turned around instead of him having to tap him in the shoulder and realizing that he isn't Niall. That could have been pretty embarrassing.

He looks around again, only to be stopped by a slightly shorter man with a sharp stubble on his chin who pops in front of him out of nowhere. The man claps Zayn on the back and starts to talk to him in a weird language that had Zayn wondering if he was an alien pretending to be human. He drags Zayn away to the kitchen to "get some drinks", Zayn assumes; he really can't understand what he's saying and the way he slurs impatiently with a weird Scottish accent makes his words even harder to comprehend. He decides to cut to the chase so he can eventually find Niall.

"Do you happen to know where Niall is at?" Zayn smiles unconvincingly, though he swears the man can't even see his face clearly.

"He's out at the yard," the brown haired man says and Zayn could almost hug him with how he answered with an understandable language. 

"Got to go mate." Zayn taps him on the shoulder, quickly backing away and dodging a few drunk girls swaying to the beat of the music, already making his way to the back door where the back yard leads to.

He faintly hears an audible shout behind him that probably sounds like "good luck" and chuckles under his breath. When he jiggles the door knob to unlock it, he hears a familiar Irish brogue from the other side of the door. Niall. 

He's taken aback when he sees Niall smiling and talking animatedly, like he's telling a story he finds amusing but the thing that bothers him and has him stricken with anger is the person Niall is currently with: Liam. Again. 

Before he knows it, he's dragging his feet and stopping right in front of them. Niall stops mid-sentence when he feels a presence behind him and almost jumps at the sight of Zayn. 

"Zaynie!!!" Niall pulls on a blinding smile that had Zayn's heart stop beating for a few seconds. Liam chuckles from the sides.

He's caught off guard when Niall crashes his body against Zayn and wraps his muscular (he's been influenced by Liam to work out a little) arms around the lad. The Irish lad inhales the scent of cigarettes and mint and a smell that's just Zayn. 

"I missed you." Niall pulls away and pouts, giving one of his puppy dog eyes away. Zayn's heart skips a beat (he's feeling that a lot lately whenever with Niall) and grabs the boy to hug him and relish the moment of having Niall in his arms. 

"I missed you too, sweetheart." Niall is more than happy to return the hug back and hums in reply to Zayn's confession. "I never get to spend time with you lately."

It's true. With their hectic schedules and tons of work to do and concerts to attend to, they never even have time to just sit and laze around and play video games or cuddle. And adding the fact that Liam has been with Niall all the time like he's stuck to him.

Zayn is quite busy himself what, with all his appearances in his "girlfriend's" concerts and promoting their group's album and also their little "dates" (that are planned so the paparazzi can take photos of them). Perrie feels sorry for him most of the time because he never gets to spend time with the lads and it's killing him (he never told her that he misses Niall the most). 

All they do after having their important stuff done is sleep because they're being deprived of it lately and they kind of need the energy. Thus, having no time for just chilling out with the lads or just having a movie night in one of their apartments.

Zayn ruffles the shorter lad's hair fondly and the Irish lad almost purrs with the attention being given to him.

"We need to go, Niall. You're so drunk off your arse. We should probably get you to bed." Niall nods immediately, not knowing what he's doing and smiles so wide he might even break his face off. Zayn's so sure he absolutely adores this side of Niall.

"Woah, woah, hang on. Niall's coming with me because I promised him that I would take him home." Liam interferes, his strong face on and his muscles flexing when he clenches his fist at his side. "Niall, you're coming with me." Liam grabs one of the Irish lad's arms so he can pull him next to him and the blonde doesn't protest.

All of Zayn's sane thoughts go right down the drain. "Just what do you think you're doing?" Zayn retorts, his arm pulling Niall back. He can't lose Niall to Liam again. Not this time.

"I'm taking him home." Liam huffs angrily. Niall whines but the both of them don't seem to notice. "He's better off with me. I can take care of him." Zayn advances forward and grabs Niall's arm and pulls the blonde behind him so he doesn't get hurt.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Zayn clenches his fist at his side, ready to strike a punch if need be. His hand finds itself gripping the front hem of Liam's rock band t-shirt.

"Why don't you figure it out, hot shot?" Liam says, not showing any signs of him being scared. Niall looks dumbfounded behind Zayn, constantly looking around to see if anyone's witnessing this and bites his lip when he finds the yard deserted. 

Niall does the best possible thing he can think of in his drunk and hazy mind. He latches himself at the raven-haired boy from behind. Zayn doesn't move an inch, just gulps and removes his grip from the Wolverhampton boy's shirt.

"Let's just go home, please, Zaynie?" Niall pleads, not removing his arms from hugging Zayn. Liam rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. Just the action he expected from Niall.

Zayn grins and it's like he doesn't even take notice of Liam anymore because he's turning around and holding Niall's cheeks tenderly in his hands like he would to a porcelain doll. 

"Okay babe. I'll just have a talk with Liam, yeah?" Zayn can't help but coo when Niall pouts even further and looks at him innocently. Zayn's heart swells with pride with how much Niall wants his attention.

Zayn turns to Liam and sneers at him. "He's going with me. He said so himself." Zayn doesn't care if he's being a total douche right that instant because he desperately wants Niall to be his and if he needs to be a jerk to Liam so he can get Niall, then he'll definitely do it. Niall can be his weakness sometimes (oh, who was he kidding, Niall is his weakness, ALWAYS).

Liam smiles at the blonde lad, paying no mind to Zayn because he's a little   
disappointed that Niall went with Zayn again. He's seriously concerned about the boy when it came running to him one afternoon to talk about things with Zayn. Niall's never one to sit down and talk about things like a man, he's more of a carefree guy who wants to discuss about things like one would say about the weather.

He's definitely confused even more when the blonde says that he feels something different with Zayn. How he feels something stirring inside his stomach whenever Zayn smiles with his tongue tucked behind his teeth. How his hearts starts racing when Zayn just starts placing an arm around him and hugs him tightly. How he feels "loved" whenever Zayn cuddles with him at night, whispering words that make Niall stay awake for the rest of the night. How Niall thinks he's in love with the Bradford boy.

Liam wants nothing but to make him happy but loving Zayn and knowing that they are just "mates" makes Niall lonely so he's trying everything to distract him from feeling like he could just die with unrequited feelings. Niall considers just telling Zayn how he feels and everything but they never get the chance to talk at all and every time they do, someone coincidentally happens to ask the raven haired boy about how he and Perrie are doing and Niall can't help but feel jealous so he shuts up about it and sits by Liam so he can comfort him a bit more.

Niall looks at Liam apologetically. Liam just shrugs at him and looks on as the two disappear along with the cold winter air.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jealous Zayn strikes again for the third time during one of their sold-out concerts somewhere in Dublin. Niall is as energetic as ever because he gets to see Irish girls in his home country. When one of them (Niall can't tell who because he was too busy staring at Zayn's arse to notice) raises the Irish flag, Niall's grin couldn't get any bigger.

He stands close to Liam and puts an arm around him which makes Zayn hiss under his breath. "Is anybody having a great time?" He shouts, making sure his accent is a lot thicker than necessary and jumps around, giddy when he hears the loud cheers chanting his name.

"I bet they do, babe." Zayn appears from the other side of Niall and nuzzles his face on his neck. The crowd goes wild, chanting "Ziall" and clapping even more when Niall hugs him fully, his arm around Liam retracting to wrap around Zayn's waist instead.

Liam rolls his eyes when Zayn glares at him not so discreetly and possessively pulling Niall against him further, their bodies fully in contact with each other. Niall gasps, making Zayn smirk at the crowd.

"Louis, why can't you hug me like that?" Harry whines over dramatically somewhere behind them, and the crowd goes louder than ever whilst witnessing the 'Larry' moment. Niall laughs and pulls away from Zayn (to which Zayn pouts) to hug Harry just as tightly.

"Hey, paws off, girlfriend! He's mine." Louis sassily states, his finger patting Niall on the back. The blonde ducks away to wink at Louis and squeaks in horror when he's chased by the shorter lad and tickling him in the sides.

"Uh uh, Louis. No touching my property." Zayn says quite sassily as Louis' and once again the cheers are louder than ever. Niall's cheeks turn a shade of pink whilst looking at Liam who's giving him a knowing grin. Louis gives a small 'hmmph' his way and sashays back to Harry so he can finally give him the hug he's been expecting.

They go back to their normal routines, the awful dancing and the positions when they are singing until Zayn's jealousy strikes again when Liam pulls Niall to him and let's him sit on the stairs to serenade him with romantic hand gestures. Louis' eyes wander across Zayn's angry face and decides that he should interfere with the situation before it decides to get worse.

"Zayner, come carry me." Louis annoyingly says with open arms and a wide, cheeky grin on his face. The Bradford boy looks at him confusedly to which, Harry looks the same but Louis winks at him which makes the curly haired boy gasp in astonishment. "I demand to be carried just as royally as I should be."  
Louis puts on a strict face suddenly, his foot tapping impatiently and the crowd reacts in "ooh's" and "aah's".

Zayn groans audibly. "Ugh. Always the drama queen." The crowd laughs, thinking Zayn's sound of annoyance is just pretense. 

"But Louis," Harry mocks offended, instantly grabbing Louis' arm to pull him back but the tanned boy looks at him with narrow eyes and the tall lad gets the message.

"Hop on, princess." Zayn crouches in front of Louis, knees bent and his hands behind his back to prepare for the other lad's thighs. But there is no heavy weight on his back that could probably crack his spine and send him to the hospital with how forceful Louis can get.

Zayn lets out an annoyed breath once again. "What now, Lou?" He turns around to find the petite lad flicking Harry's nipple and pretending not to laugh when Harry lets out a small "ow" with his finger soothing his nipple from Louis' harsh treatment. Louis finds Zayn staring at him and goes back to being a dominant and demanding little piece of shit. He raises an eyebrow at the dark haired lad, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes when Zayn sneaks a glance at Niall who's currently doing an Irish dance for the fans.

"I decided I don't want your hands touching my thighs. Harry can be a bit jealous when he sees me with you." He says the second sentence quietly, his microphone out of reach so no one can hear what he's saying. Zayn rolls his eyes, instantly changing position when Harry announces that they'll be singing "Up All Night" and drops the conversation, thinking Louis would never let him have the last chuckle (or laugh, whatever works best for a twenty year old man with a mind of a seven year old and a sassiness that would resemble of a terrible queen).

Niall steps up behind him, just like during their practice a few hours ago. The blonde taps his shoulder and he pulls off an annoyed face, turning around to see Niall sticking his tongue out at him. He can't help but let out a little manly chuckle and proceeds to tap Niall on the nose lightly.

Louis smiles a little at the sight of the two boys smiling like goofs with their little antics. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Zayn grips his hair that night, and for the first time, he doesn't seem to care that he looks like he just got out of bed. He can't keep it in any longer and he thinks that if he tries to ignore the nagging feeling in his stomach then, he's not sure he'll be able to survive. He has to tell Niall how he feels.

He puts on a jacket he finds on the sofa, and doesn't bother to put any proper trousers on and just like that, he's out of his hotel room and onto Niall and Harry's.

He never really thought of how he is going to say it to Niall without looking like an idiot and a stuttering mess. He almost panics when the door to Niall's hotel room opens, and the blonde lad is standing in from of him with his pajamas and his hair sticking in different directions. 

"Zayn?" Niall squints his eyes to see clearly and that is indeed Zayn, standing in front of him. He stifles a yawn and rubs the sleep from his eyes because Zayn looks like he needs someone to talk to.

"Hey." The older lad stands awkwardly, shifting his weight from one foot to another. He can't think clearly with the way Niall is staring at him.

Niall shakes his head, laughing a little. "What are you doing here?" The shorter lad steps aside so Zayn can get inside and once he's inside, Zayn starts blubbering.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up. I just had to like tell you something. It's umm... About the-uh.. Like if I tell you this its just..." Zayn can't find the words to say and it's kind of embarrassing that he walks right up to Niall's room and can't even tell him what he really wants him to hear. Damn, he's hopeless.

Niall grabs his arm and leads them to the couch where they can talk more comfortably. "You can talk to me about everything. C'mon, tell me, is there something bothering you?"

Zayn finds Niall's scrutinizing gaze a little distracting so he ducks his head. "I think I'm in love with you." He blatantly states before he's covering his mouth, bewildered with what he just said.

Niall freezes. He searches Zayn's eyes to see if he can find a mischievous glint in it, thinking that what he's saying is just a joke but the only thing he sees in the golden eyes staring right back at him is sincerity and... love.

Zayn awaits his response. He's kind of hoping that Niall would react positively because he knows that his heart can't handle it if he rejects him and doesn't want anything to do with him.

"Are you sure?" Niall gulps, his hands fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Zayn's never seen him this vulnerable.

Zayn nods. "Positive."

"I..." Niall stares right back at Zayn, clearly memorizing the way he's mouth is puffing out even breaths and the way his Adam's apple is bobbing up and down. He's nervous but if Zayn can do it, so can he. "I think I love you too."

Zayn's heart lurches (with pride and nervousness) and his lips are on Niall's instantly. Niall's lips are soft and he tastes like raspberries and his minty toothpaste and its perfect.

Niall's heart soars and he's instantly latching his arms around Zayn's neck to pull him closer and their lips are slotting together like they're made for each other. Niall moves his head so they have better access to each other's mouth and Zayn's teeth are pulling back Niall's bottom lip. Niall finds it so hot and moans audibly, colliding their lips once more.

They don't know for how long they are snogging and for how long they are trying to memorize each other's tastes but it feels like a lifetime has passed because of the emotion they feel through their lip lock session. When Niall pulls back, his breathing is erratic and his cheeks are pink but he doesn't care because Zayn isn't any better with his short puffs of breath and his eyes are bright.

"That just happened." Niall says and his hands are on Zayn's chest and he's now realizing that he's straddling Zayn and the other lad doesn't seem to mind.

"What about Liam?" Zayn looks concerned for a second.

Niall laughs. "We're not together. He's my best mate, nothing more." Zayn flushes, cheeks turning pink.

"And I love you. With all my might." Niall presses their lips together for a chaste kiss. Zayn's smile couldn't get any bigger.

"I love you more, snowflake." 

If there's one thing Zayn has learned, it's that Niall definitely tastes like love.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic!!! Can't believe I'm posting this but heyyaaahh .. This has been great..


End file.
